All They Needed
by Foxes-Rock
Summary: Being Human Isn't what its cracked up to be, But at Least Tomoe has what he needs.' TomoexNanami One Shot ( After Manga Events. )


_**Being Human isn't What its Cracked up to be, At Least Tomoe knows this.. At least he has what he needs. :)**_

* * *

 _ **All They Needed'**_

* * *

If there was a hell..

He was in it.

He was in the flames and riding up into the abyess for all he cared, The hotter the lames the more dizzy he was.. the more he felt his stomach turn madly the more he felt stupid to even be int his predictument.

Sure he had ready about things like this, maybe even possibily seen His wife go through it; But that was when he first met her and had to go to school as her, but oh No... Now he was here in a studio apartment with a weak grimace going across his face.

Yes.. hell was what Humans called being sick.

Tomeo muttered something under his breathe, his head was pounding and had been since the night before. He had been working and staring at the screen until it started to blur and weakly focus his eyes on one word at a time. Nanami had been showering at the time, blabbing to him like normal as he sat on the bed and slightly tapped on his laptop. - A little human device he had to learn how to use to his wives amusement- But it was equally as funny for him to teach her to use a blender ( Another One shot I will be doing for you. ;) )

But when she walked out with steam coming off of her, when she walked out with her short hair bouncing slightly from a towel being moved through her brown chocolate locks? He felt nothing.. not a thing.

There had to be something wrong with him.

She looked at him slightly and paused, her beautiful eyes.. the ones that made his heart beat even after a short year of marriage seemed to widden in shock as she crawled on the bed and sat on the edge in her towel,

" Tomoe.. Your face is flushed.' She blinked slightly and Tomoe hummed as if he knew; but his eyes didn't leave the laptop screen making her blink. Not only was she in a towel, but it was a Friday night and he had no work the next day.

He was off big time.

" Maybe I'm flushed because of you." he muttered under hsi breathe but he wasn't into the flirting game tonight, she was shocked by this.. She didn't know what to say and she slightly fixed her towel, crawled over and then gently felt his head. Tomoe of course paused and weakly looked up at her, only to hear her gasp slightly.

Thank god he didn't have fox ears at the moment, or her little gasp would of wracked is brain with pain like a pin ball machine.

" Tomoe! Your burning up!" She blinked and Tomoe looked at her blankly. Wasn;t his skin temperature always hot? Always steaming because of his... Wait.. he didn't have fox fire anymore. Tomoe mumbled something about not being used to being a human yet and Nanami slightly winced and stroked his cheek,

" You have a fever.' She whispered but Tomoe looked at her blankly,

" A fever?" he scoffed slightly and then snickered as he put his laptop down and then softly pulled her close, He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her head, as he pulled his soft hand through her wet hair,

" I do not feel ill at all.' he muttered gently, he had been illbefore but not in a human body. The man sighed out weakly and then got up, his head was hurting and maybe he would take one of those human pills that his wife often took when they argued over dinner.

Yes, that was a thing.. They argued over food.. Now that Tomoe liked to eat now he wanted certain things, Unlike sweets all the time which he had learned the hard way- Gave you cavities. ( Thank you Nanami..-_- )

The man trotted into the living area and then took the step down into the kitchen before reaching for the pills, only his hand paused mid way and he suddenly winced out and held his eyes once again. The pain shot through his head... and he didn't really remember much after that. But he was now laying slightly in his bed, with his wife checking his temperaure and then shaking her head once more,

" I told you that you were sick. Why did you have to run off into the kitchen like that. I never thought I would ever see you puke like that before.' She muttered and softly sat on the edge of the bed and Tomoe felt himself recoil,

Thanks for the memory his dearest lover.

The man sighed out weakly and ruffled his wife hair, making his head hurt as he sat up and weakly looked at his wife. He had some miso cooked by Nanami on the table, it really tasted aweful but he ate it since he loved her... And because if he cooked anything himself he might comtaminate the whole kitchen.

He sighed out weakly and looked at her with his eyes feeling heavy and out of it. So this was being a human? Not only did his arms feel like lead but his legs barely wanted to move, His head hurt and his face felt hot.. but his insides felt cold. He had never felt so weka in his life and if he were a yokai he would not let his wife even see him like this. The very thought was embarrassing, and he didn't want to speak about it He wished she would go away so she didn't see him so weak like this. Not onyl did it remind him of his past form but it reminded him of the slight pains he would get in his arm when it rained.. due to old injury from the wars gods sword.

He huffed out and plopped back over, but as Nanami leaned to kiss his head he pulled his blankets over it.. making her blink and then blanch slightly,

" Really?" She muttered suddenly and he huffed and panted under the blankets due to the lack of air in the area, " Are you being serious right now? Yeah I get it.. your full of pride but I've seen you faint, I've seen you cuss like a dog and I've seen you blush your head off! I've seen you in trouble with GODS, I've seen you when you tried to RAPE me, I've had you confess... I've seen you smoke, Cheat, lie and kill! And Most of all I've seen you Naked Tomoe Mikage!" She huffed slightly and pulled at the blanket making the man huff out weakly.. he weakly let go of the blanket do to his strength not being there at the moment.

He looked up at her weakly with his purple eyes and Nanami slightly sighed out a bit and stroked his cheek, he then huffed out,

" But your not mad about that last one-

" Thats it; Your fine." She huffed slightly and then slightly threw the blanket back on his head. He paused and it grew silent.. before she saw the blanket move.. and then she heard some chuckles come out of her husband. Nanami paused weakly and then softly pulled the covers back to see him there..laughing gently with his eyes pintched close.

He was laughing liek had that year at the roller coaster.. They hadn't been married long and yet she was glad he could smile unlike he did when he was a yokai. Yes his life was shorter... but she had never seen a happier human in her life. Yeshe had to deal with eating more then usual, sleeping, taking a break and not working himself to hard, having entertainment when needed, socail life and love... But maybe that was he really needed. She smiled slightly,

" I think all your needed was to be a human..." She whispered but smiled as Tomoe paused from his laughing and then softly looked up at her.. his eyes danced with mirth, even though he seemed sick and out of it...  
She smiled at him but then blinked when she noticed he was starting to doze off, and unliek before he could not fight off sleep like he wished he could.. She smiled softly but then blinked when Tomoe softly gripped her top... His fingers were loosely curled on the eges of the lace sleeves and Nanami paused when his eyes softly closed and his lips pulled into a gentle smile,

" No..' he whispered softly, ' All I needed... Was you..' he whispered and then softly dozed off. and Nanami smiled gently,

Ah.. Human or Yokai...

All she needed was him,

' I needed you.' She whispered softly but smiled gently.. She needed him but Tomoe was probably the one that needed her to most, with ever breathe he breathed he was living as a servant to a god, and all his life was... was chorses and duties upon duties. No laughter... so happiness.. and just a cold shrine to cry alone in. Maybe Tomoe was the one that needed her most.. but.. She did know one thing as she softly kissed his head.

They both needed each other..

Forever and for enternity, or however long they were permitted to live,

 _And thats all they needed...'_


End file.
